Miss Sparrow
by Scobes
Summary: jack's daughter is just like him-nothing special just some little retarded story


Jack quickly stepped aboard his ship with his new acquirement resting firmly on his hip, "Alright we're done-let down the sails you bloody scumbags." The crew fell silent as they all turned to face their captain who sported a small child on his hip who'd taken to chewy on his beaded hair. Jack paused and looked over at the child and quickly removed his beads from her mouth and quickly walked off to his cabin.  
  
Not a sound was made until the final click of the door could be heard and the crew broke out into hysterics.  
  
It was from that day on that little girl had her father wrapped around her little finger.  
  
********thirteen years later********  
  
"What hell do you think you're doing you bloody tart?!" Cari slapped a tightly laced whore across the face, she narrowed her eyes and holding the side of her face she quickly disappeared.  
  
"Dad..."she rolled her eyes, "Dad!" she sighed and grabbed her father's hand and pulled as hard as she could sending him off the chair and onto the floor. "ow! You son of a..."jack looked up furiously and saw his daughter standing infront him her arms on her hips. His face quickly turned into a smile,  
  
"Dad-you have to stop passing out all over the bloody place-that wench nearly took your pieces."he sighed and held out his hand "Help your dear old dad up." She pulled forcefully quickly sending him to his feet.  
  
"Well that's why I have you-you're my protector."he smiled and began to wobble his drunken way through the door, "God-it's about time someone found you." Will stepped down from the ledge of the pearl as Jack staggered on board.  
  
"Hoist the sails!"he managed before holding his forehead, "me head..."he muttered, "Jack could you not stay on board for an hour?" Elizabeth stood sternly behind will, jack waved his arms at them defensively "Is everyone against me?"  
  
"Jack I hope you remember the diner at my father's tonight?" Elizabeth followed him as he walked towards his cabin, "I remember..."he sighed, "I hope you remember the formal part!"she called as he slammed his door.  
  
"It's not me you have to worry about" jack answered from inside, Elizabeth knew exactly what he meant.  
  
Will finally cornered Cari and grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder, she kicked and screamed all the way into Elizabeth's quarters where he tossed her on the ground and turned and locked the door on the way out.  
  
Elizabeth smiled evily and approached the girl holding a rather pretty pink dress.  
  
*****a few moments later****  
  
Cari bit deeper into the slice of lemon that had been place in her mouth to stop her screaming as Elizabeth pulled the last of the knots out. "One more..."she pulled hard ripping out most of the knot, Cari's nails dug deeper into the arms of the chair.  
  
"There-all done."she smiled and put the comb down beside Cari who looked over. The silver tongs were invisible beneath the mass of dark brown hair. Cari wondered if there was anything left up there but it was too late to check, Elizabeth was already tightly coiling it with scalding hot metal bars.  
  
After a roughly scrubbed bath, Cari's skin tingled, "So, Cari-pink or blue?" Elizabeth opened a large wooden trunk. "Neither!" the girl stomped stubbornly and attempted to open the door with a hair pin as Elizabeth was busy looking through her dresses.  
  
Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and laughed, *too much like her father* she thought as she snuck up behind her.  
  
After a struggle to get her into it, the lemon was brought back.  
  
She tightly pulled the laces forming a slender waist line on the young girl as she tried not to scream. This was worse than the hair she thought as Elizabeth yanked tighter.  
  
It wasn't long after those torturous few hours that MissSparrow looked more like a Miss instead of the daughter of a pirate.  
  
"Why MissSparrow you look absolutely....presentable."Will smiled and playfully bowed to her and linked arms. Cari snorted and shrugged him off, "Hold up ill be on deck in a second."  
  
She wandered into her room.  
  
Jack couldn't help but smile when his daughter made her appearance, a big scowl on her face and leather boots poking out from underneath the pretty little gown. She looked more and more like a woman everyday.  
  
"Where are those shoes I gave you?" Elizabeth glanced down at her feet, 


End file.
